1. Field of the Invention
Generally the invention relates to devices which operate with musical drums to improve sound quality. More specifically, the invention relates to devices that affect the release of air from the body of the musical drum as well as the transmission of sound waves from the drum upon the striking of the drum head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous processes exist in the prior art which tune or adjust the audio output from a drum arrangement. Some drums, for example, bass drums, typically operate with a resonating head which resonate upon the striking of the striking head of the drum. Initially, the resonate head vibrates because of a displacement of the air inside the drum chamber. Other vibration is transferred through the surrounding drum structure to the resonate head.
It is known to change the sound characteristics of a bass drum using a cylindrically-shaped insert. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,820 issued to Millender, Jr., et al. Millender uses his cylindrical insert to maximize the punch of the bass drum as well as minimize ringing. The device is inserted into a circular opening created in the resonate head of the drum.
In another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,044, issued to Bencomo, Jr., a removable blocking member is provided which allows the user to selectively restrict the passage of air through the resonate drum head or remove a cover to expose an aperture to change the acoustical characteristics.